Columbia University Medical Center's (CUMC) CTSA program will transform the culture of clinical and[unreadable] translational (C/T) research so that we can develop and retain an outstanding cadre of senior faculty to lead[unreadable] the next generation of C/T investigators. With outstanding support from the CUMC - Herbert Irving[unreadable] Endowment, which will increase from its present level of $15 million to $25 million dollars, we will accomplish[unreadable] our goal by creating the Irving Institute for Clinical and Translational Re$earch (ifCTR). The IICTR will be the[unreadable] academic and intellectual home for the next generation of C/T investigators. The IICTR will have an[unreadable] outstanding faculty of senior and junior C/T investigators who will lead Resources developed to carry out the[unreadable] Key Functions defined in RM-06-002. The senior faculty will provide leadership and stature for the IICTR,[unreadable] and serve as mentors for both the junior faculty and IICTR trainees. The junior faculty, called Irving Fellows,[unreadable] will be supported by CUMC funds ($450,000/y) and will work with senior faculty to develop novel approaches[unreadable] to breaking down the barriers to multi- and interdisciplinary (M&l) C/T research. The Irving Scholars will be[unreadable] role models for the way M&l research should be conducted at CUMC, and the Resources provided by IICTR.[unreadable] including outstanding support and research in bibmedical informatics, biostatistjcal and clincal trial design,[unreadable] bioethics, regulatory issues, patient oriented research, and core resources, will allow us actuate those[unreadable] changes. The Irving Fellows will be supported by CUMC as will pilot and collaborative research grants[unreadable] awarded by the IICTR ($700,000/yr). The IICTR will have 35,000 sq ft of space, including 6,000 sq ft of[unreadable] newly constructed space for inpatient/outpatient research at CUMC ($3 million), 2,200 sq ft of new space for[unreadable] the Center for Clinically Oriented Research Education ($1 million) that will be a home for our trainees and[unreadable] faculty, and a new off-campus research center to support community-based C/T research and education ($1[unreadable] million). We have created an integrated eductional program that includes a new multidisciplinary patient[unreadable] oriented research (MPOR) Master's degree, a novel K12 Scholars Mentored Research Program in M&l[unreadable] research, and a pioneering MPOR PhD program. All CTSA activities will be tracked and evaluated regularly.[unreadable] Pediatric and community-based G/T research will receive special attention. The IICTR and CTSA will break[unreadable] down the barriers impeding movement of new knowledge from the bench to the bedside and community.